Liz and Kid's Mission
by 80breakingami08
Summary: Liz and Kid have not been getting along. But they are suddenly sent on a mission. Alone. Just the two of them. To...a ski resort? What's going on? Why has Kid been acting cold to Liz lately? What is the point of this mission? A Kid x Liz fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

*HEY GUYS! Since my other story only got positive reviews, I decided to go ahead and write another fanfic! I plan on making this one much longer. It will also have romance unlike my other one, so if you don't ship Liz and Kid like I do please don't hate on it XD Anyways, like always, thanks for reading!*

* * *

**Liz and Kid's Mission**

Lately Kid and Liz have not been getting along.

Stupid fights, just not understanding each other. Patty has even been avoiding being hyper near Kid since Liz was making him over the edge, not to mention the whole gang has been staying clear of him when they could. Whenever Kid came home from a long day, he was always in a bad mood and Liz would make a sarcastic or snide remark here and there, only making him more upset, and them fighting.

Then on one afternoon in December, something surprising happened.

***Liz's POV***

"Lord death?"

_Why on earth did he call me to come after class? It's freezing out and Patty is probably waiting for me. Maybe I should text her..._

"Ah, Liz! Liz Liz Liz Liz Liz! COME ON OVER!" Lord Death yelled excitedly.

"Hey Lord Death, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I have a mission for you!"

_A mission? For ME?_

"...Shouldn't you be asking _Kid_ this?"

"Kid? Ah yes he will be going with you!"

_Oh I guess it's a mission for the three of us, me, Patty and Kid._

"So it'll just be you and kid, I'll have Patty stay with someone else in the meantime while you two are gone"

_Wait...WHAT?!_

"OKAY LORD DEATH, I GO EVERYWHERE WITH MY SISTER AND LATELY KID HAS BEEN IN A REALLY BAD MOOD SO THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO THIS MISSION. BESIDES, KID NEEDS SYMMETRICAL GUNS, IF HE ONLY HAS ME, HE'LL REFUSE TO FIGHT!"

"Yes I know, I know, however you won't be needed in your gun form...probably. Well if you do get into trouble I'm sure he will just have to suck it up and use you anyways. ANYWHOOOO, HERE ARE YOUR TICKETS FOR THE TRAIN I SCHEDULED YOU ON. IT'S THE TRAIN MY KIDDO LIKES!" Lord death winked as he said that.

"This is insane."

_I don't even have a choice...and Kid, he's going to hate me even more when I tell him..._

***End of Liz's POV***

Now, at this point Liz had no choice in the matter and was in complete shock. Lord Death shoved a million pamphlets to the destination he planned for her and Kid into her arms and she knew Patty was probably getting impatient waiting for her outside.

"OKIE DOKIE! That's about it! You and Kid will need to leave tonight to catch the train, so hurry along home and pack up!"

He started pushing Liz out the door while singing a tune he made up, "_Pack, pack, pack! Out the door you go_!"

Liz stood out the door with a confused and scared expression. She had no idea how Patty and Kid would react. She was especially scared of Kid's reaction, why has he been so cold to her lately? And why did Lord Death only want the mission to be her and Kid? What was the mission? She had so many questions. Patty then ran over to Liz while Kid slowly and impatiently walked behind.

"SIS! SIS! You took FOREVER! What did Lord Death want to talk to you about?"

"Uhh...about that..." Liz started, while feeling numb.

"It took you long enough, we've been waiting out here for exactly 27 minutes and 42 seconds." Kid said while looking at a gold pocket watch he took out of his pocket.

"Kid! Well, it's nice to see you are in another GREAT mood. I thought only girls got mood swings but I guess I was wrong." She said sarcastically, looking to the side so she doesn't make eye contact with him. _Why does he have to be so rude?_ she thought to herself.

"I don't have time for unproductive arguments right now. What was it my father spoke to you about?" He said, still acting impatient.

"We're going on a mission." she said bluntly.

"That's all? He could have just told me."

"Well, not EVERYTHING is all about you!"

Kid took a step closer to her.

"He's _my_ father."

"He's _my_ principle"

"_You_ are not a blood nor soul relative"

"_You_ are my MEISTER. WE'RE PRACTICALLY FAMILY!"

"_You're both_ practically husband and wife!" Patty yelled, laughing.

Kid averted his eyes from Liz and snatched the pamphlets from her hands. He stepped back a bit and Liz walked over to Patty angrily.

"Patty!" She yelled through gritted teeth. "You know I have a _boyfriend_!"

"But sissssss!" Patty whined. "You get a new boyfriend practically every week!"

Kid overheard and snickered, "And look where they all got you."

Liz blushed and angrily turned towards kid, "Mind your own business!"

Kid replied, "Sure, sure...wait...is this a joke?"

"MY RELATIONSHIPS, ARE NOT A JOKE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" she yelled.

"No, the pamphlets. They're all for some resort in...Vancouver?"

"Let me see that." Liz said walking towards him.

"A ski resort? Small cottage rented for...2 AND A HALF WEEKS?"

"I need to discuss this with my father" Kid said, walking back into the school.

Liz's face was red. What the HECK was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz and Kid's Mission: CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

This chapter will show more of Kid's point of view. I think it will be easier and more interesting. I'll still have some small parts with Liz's POV but if you guys would prefer me to make it more like the first chapter, let me know! ^.^

* * *

Kid looked across from him on the train. Liz was asleep. He then turned towards the window and looked out at the night sky.

It was a rushed day. After Liz showed him the pamphlets his father gave her and he spoke with Lord Death, only to be kicked out and forced into packing luggage at 10:00pm, they got on the train. They didn't even have time to say goodbye to their other friends. Liz didn't have time to say goodbye to her current boyfriend.

When that thought crossed his mind he made a small frown. He knew it wasn't fair that he's been so snappy at her because she's been dating more often. They've all been the same type of guy too. Easygoing, tall, older, dumb, popular, symmetrical….everything he wasn't.

Kid looked at her.

"Does she hate me?" He whispered to himself.

Liz groaned.

"Oh no. She's waking up!" He whispered again, but this time more shocked.

"Stop it….no…" Liz mumbled.

"Oh, she must be dreaming." Kid remarked curiously.

"No…I don't even _like_ you…" She mumbled again.

"What is she _dreaming_ about?!" Kid wondered.

"I'm only doing it to make him jealous…" She mumbled for the third time.

Kid looked away blushing slightly. He started thinking to himself.

_She's not trying to make me jealous. She hates me. There's no way! Yes, she's not dreaming about me at all._

"Kid…" Liz said.

Surprised, he flinched and ignored her.

"Kid." She said again.

He continued to ignore her. _Maybe she…does like me?_

He started to turn towards her.

"KID!" She yelled.

"Huh?" He replied. _Oh, so she actually woke up and was trying to talk to me…_

"Are we almost there yet?" She asked, yawning.

"How should I know?" He snapped back.

_Oops…I shouldn't try to make my disappointment obvious_…

Liz sighed and rested her head against the window.

Kid looked out too.

_She's still mad at me..._

_He's still mad at me… _

**(MANY, MANY HOURS LATER)**

The speaker on the train announced that the arrival would be soon and to awake any passengers that may be sleeping.

Kid awoke. He didn't get much sleep, especially since Liz slept the whole time, snoring loudly too, after their little chat earlier.

He looked at her and sighed. She might get mad at him for waking her, no, she WILL get mad for waking her. Kid's thoughts were getting all jumbled up. But what has to be done, has to be done...

He leaned towards her and grabbed her shoulder. "Liz?" He whispered. "Liiiiiiizzzzz?"

Suddenly there was a beeping sound. It was her phone. Her grip on it was poor, so Kid took it out of her hand.

He looked down at it.

She got a new message.

He groaned, it was her _boyfriend. _Hoping she wouldn't notice, Kid read the message.

His eyes got wide. He felt his hand grip the phone harder, if he could, he would smash that phone into pieces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Liz yelled, grabbing the phone out of Kid's hand.

He didn't know what to say, so he just grabbed her bag with his right hand, picked up his luggage with his left and said to her, "Come on, it's time to go."

While trying to walk away, he heard Liz's reaction to the message, and walked away unsure of what to do.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

*Writing an author's note has become such a big habit of mine when writing these fanfics O_o Maybe I'll start putting them at the bottom so I don't annoy you guys when you just want to jump into reading the story. OH more importantly, things are going to start getting more… interesting…between Kid and Liz now XD I'm also going to take some inspiration from a Korean Drama I watched recently called 'You're Beautiful' lol, I highly recommend it :P In addition, this chapter isn't actually my original 3rd chapter, I decided I wasn't happy with the original so I hope this one is better and suits the audience i'm aiming for better. NOW ON TO THE STORY!*

* * *

**…_Who the HELL… PROPOSES over TEXT MESSAGE!?_**

Kid was furious. He purposely let the luggage bang his leg as he walked out the train door, in case this was a dream. (*I was thinking of actually making it a dream and he wakes up on the train but I just went with this XD*)

Liz followed behind rushing to carry her 2 jam packed purses. A strap suddenly broke off one and she groaned, trying to get a better grip on it and follow Kid. By the time she reached the door, Kid was already halfway to the little town they were arranged to stay in. The train worker standing by the door turned to look at Liz.

"Would you like some help miss? It wasn't very gentlemanly-like of your boyfriend over there to not help you with your bags."

Liz was about to correct him and say Kid wasn't her boyfriend, but she decided to just smile at him and accept his offer. The train worker was seconds away from grabbing her bag when a pale hand snatched it away. Kid gave a tiny evil smirk to the worker then turned to glare at Liz.

"Liz, I don't think it's very appropriate for you to be flirting when you're engaged." He put a lot of emphasis on the 'engaged' part.

The worker, shocked, then said, "Well, as her fiancée, you should've taken better care of her."

Kid gave that worker such a deadly stare that he started sweating and excused himself.

_Even if we were engaged or not, I'd always take care of Liz._

He was walking away again at a fast pace so Liz sprinted to catch up with him.

"KID! KID!"

Once she caught up she started panting. "Did you…did you see that message on my phone?"

"Perhaps." He answered trying to sound calm.

_He sounds so calm about it…should I tell him there's no way I'd marry someone I've only dated for 2 weeks? And to think he did it over TEXT MESSAGE. What a loser…_

When they reached the town they were greeted by a man that looked strangely similar to Spirit. Spirit's 'twin' then offered to escort them to their cottage and along the way shared some historical facts about the town. While Kid found the facts intriguing, he was still bothered by the text.

10 minutes later they were given a key and brought into their cottage. It was near the mountains. There was snow on the ground but the weather was clear and only slightly chilly.

When they walked in, Liz and Kid both exclaimed the same thing in unison.

"WOA!"

The cottage was rustic but extremely elegant looking. It was a two story and from the outside it didn't appear very big, but the inside had a huge fireplace across from a large kitchen and a small two person wooden table. It looked handmade. There was a flat screen TV and a couch that looked like you would sink right in when you sat down. There was a hot tub and small pool in the backyard, but the room that stood out the most…was the bedroom. It had a large window that allowed you to see the night sky, and an enormous walk in closet. The only bathroom in the whole cottage was attached to it as well. Sure, there was a partial downstairs, but it only had a sink and a toilet. This had an actual bath, definitely big enough for more than one person, but of course they wouldn't share it…that'd be too embarrassing. And besides...Liz is _engaged._

Kid set aside the bags next to the King size bed. Yes, that's right. There was only one bed. As if sharing a cottage wasn't embarrassing enough, they have to share a bed as well.

"Now that we're here, I'm going to take a bath, I'm exhausted!" Liz said while stretching.

Kid just glanced over at her and nodded. He started to unpack. He then realized he was looking through the wrong bag. IT WAS LIZ'S. Their suitcases were both plain black, since he let her borrow one of his when they were rushing the night before. A bracelet fell out of her bag as he tried to zip it up. There was a note attached:

* * *

_'For my dear girlfriend Liz, this is my gift for you…as memory of our first time'_

* * *

"FIRST TIME DOING WHAT?" Kid yelled. He covered his mouth. _Did I really just scream that out loud?_ _Well... it doesn't matter!_

He stormed to the bathroom. "LIZ!"

He pushed open the door with his foot and took a big step in. "LI-

Liz was wearing a towel, and standing right in front of the bath.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

His face turned a light pink shade as he tried to apologize while turning around and keeping his eyes shut...but he was stumbling to leave and kept bashing into the door behind him.

He went and sat on the bed, waiting. Liz came out of the bathroom soon later, wearing a loose t-shirt and shorts.

"Sooo, why did you barge into there like that?" _He could have knocked. "_Was there something you needed?" Kid couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Ummm...it's nothing. Forget it."

Liz crossed her arms. She noticed the bracelt in his hand.

"WHA- KID, WHY DO YOU HAVE MY BRACELET?!" She ran over and grabbed it from him.

"Well...you see...I...er...saw the note...and...Is it true Liz?"

Liz sighed ad sat down beside him. "It was just something stupid he gave me after our first date. That movie was stupid too. I really don't know why he gave this to me."

"Wait...what?" Kid asked confused.

"You said you read the note right? _'For my dear girlfriend Liz, this is my gift for you…as memory of **seeing** our first time' _The movie we saw was called 'First Time' It was some stupid historical movie. Soooo boring!" She yawned.

Kid buried his face in his hands. He's such an IDIOT. He couldn't imagine what he might have accidentally said or done since he read the note wrong.

She glanced at him and smiled, "Were you worried or something?"

"No way!" he said getting up.

"Kid..i'm not going to marry him."

Kid was shocked and still, but ended up sighing in relief.

"Haha well, i'm not surprised. Besdies, who in their right mind would propose over a TEXT. I would propose in a much more romantic way! I'd take you on a vacation after we've been dating for a couple years and then stay in a perfect and precise resort, we'd go on a picnic and-" He stopped realizing he was rambling on.

"I'm sure that girl would be very lucky" Liz said. _Wait a minute...he said "I'd take YOU..." Was he talking about ME? Maybe it was a mistake. _

_"_Ahaha, Kid, I think you made a mistake! You said you would propose to ME!" She said with a nervous giggle. Her face was getting pink.

Kid just ignored her because he was too embarrassed to admit he accidentally told her how he would propose if they started dating.

"Ah Liz, since you're not dating anyone anymore..." He stopped himself. _What was he saying? Liz doesn't like him._

His thoughts were interrupted by Liz who was now standing by the dresser.

"OH NO!" Liz yelled. He looked over, "what's wrong?"

"I broke my necklace!"

_Since when was she wearing a necklace?_

"It was a gift from Maka!"

Kid looked at it. It was a cheap thing that was probably given to Liz because Maka didn't want it anymore.

"Aww man...I actually kind of liked it too!" Liz threw it out in the garbage and went towards the bed.

"Oh...what should our sleeping arrangement be?"

Kid sighed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

"Oh...but the floor isn't carpeted. I can sleep on it if you want."

"No no, it's fine."

"Okay..." Liz got into bed. "Thanks"

_Don't thank me yet..._

Kid left the room and grabbed his wallet. It wasn't too late out so maybe some shops are still open. He might have just enough time if he takes his skateboard.

About 25 minutes later, he arrived back at the cottage. He walked back to the bedroom and lay a silver necklace onto the pillow next to where Liz was sleeping and then covered himself with a thick blanket and went to sleep on the floor, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Liz opened her eyes, she saw something sparkling in front of her.  
She didn't think much of it at first, but then her eyes shot open and she became fully awake. Liz grabbed the silver necklace that was laid perfectly down in front of her on the pillow.

"It's so pretty..." she said quietly, while examining it with great interest.  
"But who...?" Liz glanced around the room. Kid wasn't there. How strange...  
The blankets and pillow he must have used last night were folded neatly to the side of the room.  
He probably got up already...

As Liz got up and started stretching she took in a big deep breath. "Mmm what's that smell?" She slipped on a sweater and, with the necklace still in her hand she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Kid seemed to be cooking something but he looked rather frustrated.

"Hey...good morning Kid." Liz said greeting him. He was too preoccupied that he barely made a noise to acknowledge her presence. "Oh did you make breakfast? Than-" "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Kid yelled before she could finish. He grabbed the plate that was in front of her and put it on the counter next to him. "It's MY breakfast, I'm sorry but you'll have to make something for yourself."

Liz knew he was still going to be mad at her. Sure they got along somewhat last night but she should have known it wouldn't last long. What was he even still mad about? Liz didn't even care anymore. "Fine. I get it. I'll stay out of your way." She walked out with heavy feet and jammed the necklace into her pocket. _It wasn't fair, especially the fact that he appeared so cute trying to cook there in the kitchen._ It looked like he was trying to make pancakes. He had flour dusted all over him, and his apron had splotches of batter on it, not to mention his hair was sticking up in some places. Liz sank onto the bed and groaned.

Meanwhile Kid had just finished making breakfast. He made a lot of pancakes. They were all burned. The ones Liz saw were only burned on one side, so that's why they probably looked edible to her. He sat down and sighed. Kid felt bad about lashing out at her, but he didn't want to admit that he was attempting to make breakfast for them both for 3 hours now, only to fail. Kid stared at the burned and broken pancakes on his plate. "They couldn't even turn out the slightest bit symmetrical..." He whispered to himself. "These pancakes are a failure. Just like me..."

After a good 8 minutes of trying to decide what to do, Liz got up from the bed and decided to storm back down there and demand to make things right with Kid! "But first...I should change...yeah! I should change into something REALLY NICE!" _Something so cute that he'll notice me and won't be able to stay mad at me anymore!_  
At first she chose a sailor style dress but then remembered it was cold out, it wasn't hot like back at Death City. She then settled for a velvet material red dress that showed a little extra skin and flat shoes so she wouldn't be taller than him, like she always is when she wears her heeled boots. The finishing touch, was the necklace. But she wasn't planning on putting it on herself, Liz had a plan.

As she was walking down the stairs, she stopped herself.

_Wait...what am I doing? Do I...like Kid? Or am I doing this because I want to make up and be friends again? Well it makes sense that way. But then again I only dated those guys because I thought he'd get jealous and pay more attention to me...oh god... What am I thinking?_

Looking in front of her, Kid was still cutely messy and wearing his apron. He was washing the dishes, rather carefully.

_Do I...like him?_

Liz shook her head.

_It doesn't matter! Time to put my plan into action._

Liz walked down the final steps and cleared her throat.

He didn't turn to look at her.

She did it again, and walked beside him, grabbing a cup and then pouring herself a cup of water.

"Ah, hello Liz." He finally spoke, but not looking up from the dishes.

_Maybe she knows about the burned pancakes after all and came to tease me!_

Liz sniffed the air, "Something smells burned...are you cooking something?"

Kid dropped one of the plates he was washing but managed to catch it quickly.

_I knew it_

"N-no..SAY LIZ! DO YOU WANNA GO TO THIS SHOPPING CENTER I DISCOVERED YESTER-

He cut himself off when he saw what she was wearing.

She noticed him taking her in, and resisted the urge to not smirk. She wasn't wearing anything too mature, but she knew she looked good.

He resisted the urge to drop his jaw. She DID look good. But that's why he said...

"You're not going outside dressed like that"

"I know, I'll wear a jacket."

"No, I mean...THAT!" He gestured to all of her, from head to toe.

"Who are you my mother?"

Liz was getting frustrated. _All she wanted to do was impress him a little. Not get scolded._

"You know very well the answer to that."

"FINE. SINCE YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN I'LL JUST THROW IT OUT, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?"

"NO, LIZ!" He grabbed her shoulder out of instinct and they both froze. He fumbled closer slightly and his head was inches away from her ear. "That's not what I meant..." Kid answered quietly.

Liz felt her cheeks get hot and she cleared her throat. Kid loosened his grip on her shoulder and then with a clanging sound, her necklace, the necklace he gave her, fell out of her pocket and onto the floor.

He picked it up. "Oh...so you saw it."

"Um...yeah" Liz couldn't look at him directly right now, she felt like her heart was going to burst.

"Would you like to put it on?"

Liz was frantic now, she wanted to say yes but she can put it on herself, but instead she just nodded and Kid undid the clasp.

She felt his hands barely touching her neck, careful to put the necklace on without getting her hair caught or hurting her in any way. It was so gentle.

Kid could tell Liz was acting strange. She's been nicer to him, even though he hasn't been to her. Hopefully this had somewhat made up his behavior to her. He clasped the necklace and took a step in back to face her.

"It looks good on you." He remarked.

"Does it?" She asked still avoiding eye contact.

He continued taking in her image when she finally lifted her head to look at him.

"Say...Kid...I...I think I might be in-"

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

Alas, Liz was cut off by a knock on the door.

But what was she about to say? O_o

To be continued...

* * *

Hey Guys! Hope you like the new chapter :3 Also, Merry Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

Kid grabbed Liz's shoulders and leaned his forehead on hers.  
"Forget the door, Liz...I just...I just want to stay like this. Liz…you're so...perfect."

"Oh stop it you!" Liz said blushing and waving her arm.

"What did I do?" Kid asked from the empty doorway.

Liz's daydream was shattered.

_I can't believe I zoned out like that...how embarrassing..._

"Um...nothing." She looked over. "Hey what do you have there?" She asked seeing a package in his hand.

"It seems a package was delivered to us." Kid answered.

"Should we open it?"

"We don't have any time, the tickets for a show my father gave me says it starts in 15 minutes, we better hurry."

"A show?" Liz asked curiously.

"Yeah you know, a film? Apparently there's some famous theater around here."

"Oh..." Liz didn't know what to say. A movie didn't sound all that exciting...and movie theaters are usually dark...which scared her slightly.

Kid looked at her. "Come on lets go." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

Liz felt her face get warm as she was tugged along by the young Shinigami.  
Little did she know what would happen later on...

The movie was decent, as well as the theater. They weren't sure what to do afterwords so they just walked around the town, ate food and checked out scenery. They were actually managing to somewhat get along. Until Liz went to the bathroom and gave Kid her phone to hold on to.

Another message was sent to her.

Kid decided not to snoop and read it again...but the dinging wouldn't stop, it seemed really serious whatever it was. Liz was taking a while in the bathroom too...it wouldn't hurt to read just ONE message...

* * *

**Liz? Baby? Why won't you answer me?**

* * *

**I know it was stupid to ask for your hand in marriage over text but I haven't seen you lately?**

* * *

**Are you with that _death kid_ person?**

* * *

**Liz are you cheating on me?**

* * *

**Haha nah, that's stupid you'd never cheat on me with some _kid_ you hang around with!**

* * *

**Liz?**

* * *

**Hey surprise babe, I found out where you're hiding!**

* * *

**Hey mind if I visit you babe?**

* * *

Reading the constant messages and how he called her babe made Kid feel sick. Liz was still not out yet so he continued reading.

* * *

**I know you don't want to marry me Liz. But c'mon, it's not like you're gonna choose that loser who's 4 feet shorter than you.**

* * *

**I need to borrow some money again babe. C'mon answer me!**

* * *

**Liz! LIZ! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!**

* * *

**IM ON MY WAY TO GET YOU LIZ, YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH THAT STUPID MEISTER OF YOURS!**

* * *

**LIZ ANSWER ME NOW! DIDN'T I SAY I ALSO NEEDED MONEY?**

* * *

Kid was disgusted. Has she been putting up with this the whole time? How stupid could she be for dating this guy? He started to worry more, considering she still hasn't come out yet and the fact her 'boyfriend' is threatening her. "Dammit..."

There weren't any more messages. He waited another 10 minutes, but they seemed to stop. He went and knocked on the lady's washroom door.

"Liz? Liz Thompson are you in there?"

Nothing.

"Come on Liz, I've been waiting a long time what's going on?"

Still nothing.

A cold sweat came over him. Why wasn't she answering? He tried opening the door but it was locked. It was one of those one-stall rooms. He took at least 20 steps back and then turned sharply, sprinting towards the door and kicking it down. Like he suspected, she wasn't in there. But the window was open. And by now it had started to snow. He didn't realize how cold it was until he felt a shiver come over him, in not only in need of warmth...but in need of Liz too.

"Liz...where are you?"

*Late that night*

Kid had searched everywhere. He flew up on his skateboard, searched the whole village, she wasn't anywhere to be found, and at this point Kid didn't know what to do. He arrived back at the cottage but he only planned on staying for a short time. There's no way he would be able to fall asleep. His first priority is to find Liz. Sure, he hasn't been the nicest to her recently, but he hoped he had made up for it a little bit. But he's also been dealing with a lot more. Sure his symmetry outbursts are humorous and often seen as a comedy relief...but he truly sees nothing good about himself. Nothing at all. Death the Kid's OCD wasn't all a joke, and his self-hate had only been getting worse. He needed Liz to be there for him and tell him it's okay. To bring him up when he feels down and to like him the way he is... however his self-esteem couldn't have been brought much lower at a worse time.

Liz's phone had just received another message.

Kid flinched when he heard the sound, and he struggled to look at the screen, but his reflex was incredibly fast and he looked down at the bright screen.

* * *

**Hello Shinigami,**  
**Unlike my other past messages to Liz, which I assume you read already, this one is directed to you. I'm sure you're wondering where your lovely partner has gone... am I correct? She took an awfully long time in the bathroom...and never returned back home. Geez...I wonder what happened. Maybe next time you shouldn't learn to meddle with people's relationships and take what's not yours, am I right? Well If you want to see your dear, symmetrical woman, I suggest you give up. You'll never see her again. Good luck shinigami, I wonder how bad it feels to be defeated by someone with much less power than you. That, and the feeling of having your woman stolen.**  
**Ciao**

* * *

Kid re-read the message over and over again. And each time his legs lost their balance more and more, until the point he couldn't hold up his body anymore and sank to the floor. He has never been so angry in his life...he was angry...his hand was in such a tight fist it was turning blue...but a small drop of water fell from his face to the floor. Multiple of them. He's never cried before, never over a person at least, and to think he was just going to sit here, energy-less, watching tears drip down his cheeks like a young child...

"I should have treated her better..I should have protected her...I'm useless...I'm just..."

Kid mumbled on while he prepared to call upon his father and arrange an emergency search party...but out of the corner of his eye, he saw something silver on the floor next to that package from earlier. His vision was still slightly blurred, but he definitely saw a sparkle on the ground.

_No...it couldn't be...but why would it be here...wasn't she wearing it before? Before, when we were out?_

Death the Kid has battled many tough opponents in the past, with and without his guns. He has just barely survived an incredible amount of life threatening events that could have easily killed anyone. Even though he can't stand the idea of asymmetry, he has never truly been afraid of anything in his life.

But right now, he was terrified.

To be continued...

* * *

Author's note: HEY GUYS! So what do you think of the new chapter? I've been more busy recently so sorry about such a long gap between updates. I wonder what's inside the package Kid and Liz received huh? If you have any thoughts on what you think should be inside and who it was sent by let me know! Also, i'm aware of how grim things have gotten with the plot :O So much suspense! Don't worry it'll be a happy ending...probably. More bad stuff will happen but I assure you Kid-kun will help Liz :P


	6. Chapter 6 (END)

Kid had to pull himself together. Yes Liz was gone. Or…stolen by that matter. By her…boyfriend. And yes, her necklace that kid had bought for her the day before was lying on the ground in the cottage, even though she had put it on before with his help and worn it during the day…wait one second. If she was wearing it during the day and now the necklace is here…

Death the kid had the most stricken yet, for a lack of better words, 'derpy', look on his face. How _stupid_ was this guy? Unless it was his plan to make Kid search everywhere but the most obvious place.

Wait…a sound. A clicking noise?

Kid turned his head left and right but saw nothing. He decided to take off his shoes and try to carefully go about the place as quietly as he could.

The clicking stopped for the time being, and kid was feeling extremely uneasy. So far nobody was on the main floor…

"mmjhd mfhhsk KI- fnmfn mmmnfdh KII D!"

It sounded like a muffled voice trying to yell his name. Turning around as fast as he could Kid could make out two people moving up the staircase trying to reach the second level.

"AH-HA!" He yelled, running towards them and landing a perfect kick at the man's head…

Or so he thought.

If only the man, Liz's boyfriend as it seemed, hadn't moved at the last second causing Kid to miss and bang his leg into the wall.

"Dammit" Kid said quietly.

"KID!" Liz yelled happily while trying to pry away from her kidnapper. "LET ME GO JERK!" she screamed while kicking her _ex-_boyfriend in a very sensitive spot.

"URGH, LIZ YOU LITTLE TWAT!" he yelled back falling onto his knees.

By this point kid had made his way back up the stairs where Liz and her ex were. On the second level.

Kid stared down at the bent over man and gave him a disgusted look. "Do you think I'm some sort of idiot? This was your hiding place? How dare you kidnap Liz, and in a ladies restroom of all places…you make me sick."

Liz looked tearfully at Kid who was now standing in front of her, giving off a heroic aura. "Kid…you came for me. I was so scared!" She leaped towards him, giving him a tight hug and sobbing quietly into his shoulder.

"Liz…i…I missed you too…" He said quietly into her ear, while a rush of pink covered his face.

Suddenly, they heard some mumbling and a laugh. An obnoxiously loud laugh. Liz's ex-boyfriend?

"Um…why are you laughing?" Kid asked while staring down at the man.

"Honestly, when Lord Death first asked me to propose to Liz, I thought he was insane! I had already lost interest in her and knew she did as well, but he insisted I did so! And then she didn't answer, and he told me to come down here and kidnap her from you! Haha and now I see why! It honestly made me feel stupid to be so rude over the texts but you got so jealous, man! And when you started crying! Bwahahahhahhaha, I can't, I can't breathe!" Liz's ex continued laughing hysterically to the point where he almost fell down the stairs.

"And to think!" he continued on, "it was all caught on tape!"

I'm sure anyone could imagine the looks on Liz and Kid's faces. Kid had already sunk to the ground, embarrassed and once again, ready to give his father the most horrific lecture. And then there was Liz who was furious at her ex but also laughing on the inside, partly out of relief knowing everything was fine in the end.

"So that was what the clicking noise was…" Kid said quietly understanding now. He looked up and grabbed the ex's shirt. "Give me all the footage or die."

"WOAH THERE! I don't have it, it was all caught on the camera in the box that was delivered to this place from Lord Death. I think it's also some sort of special camera that doesn't keep the footage and sends it right to the screen its connected to, meaning I'm sure everyone has watched the footage already back home. Sort of like LIVE TV!"

Kid put his head down and smacked his face with his hand. "Of all the things symmetrical…"

"Kid that doesn't even make sense…" Liz thought laughing to herself.

A couple minutes later the two excused Liz's ex out the door and planned to just relax for the night after what was such an eventful day.

After closing the door, kid turned around to only be pushed towards the woman in front of him, their lips touching softly and her hands grabbing his neck.

When they broke, Liz looked at him and smiled. "Thanks for saving me."

"Ah, woah, um, haha, um, you're…you're welcome." Kid said out of shock and incredibly happy as well. "So...you i'm guessing you don't hate me anymore?"

"HATE YOU? Kid I Lo-" She coughed nervously and looked away for a second. "The opposite of hate, Kid. And um...you don't hate me either right?"

"Liz I searched eight hours for you and got a bit...slightly, emotional. I...to you...the opposite of hate...also." He felt so awkward with his words but Liz understood what he meant.

She started to walk away while smiling and then turned to look at him, who was stumbling to walk. "Aha, so is this where you fell to the ground and started crying Kid?"

He looked up at her, "I WAS NOT CRYING! IT'S CALLED GETTING SLIGHTLY EMOTIONAL! WHATEVER THAT MAN SAID WAS A LIE!"

"Uh huh, well you're blushing you know. And you've never been very good at lying when it comes to these things..."

"I AM NOT BLUSHING!" He said, feeling the what was obvious heat on his face spread.

"Well, I guess we will just have to watch the tape when we get back home tomorrow huh?" She said giggling.

"I don't think I'm ready to go back home for a while…" Kid mumbled to himself.

"Hmmm? What was that? I can't hear you over my CRYING" She said teasing him.

"Oh stop…besides I can't take you seriously with that crumb on your lip."

"Crumb?" Liz asked. _How embarrassing! Why didn't anyone tell me I had food on my face!_

"Yeah let me get it for you…"

That made it their second kiss. But this time it was real unlike the small one Liz had given him before. I suppose you could say the two had finally started to get along…and maybe they'd stay at the cottage a bit longer just to relax and avoid any embarrassment they'd receive from their friends back home. But if only they knew the camera was still in the package lying by the door…

* * *

AND THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY! I had some writer's block while trying to come up with this chapter but I hope you all enjoyed it! I had fun writing it!


End file.
